The Babysitter
by PistachioLuver
Summary: "Tone the noise down or i'll make you." Clove threatened. Cato only laughed. "Okay, i'll make you're death silent." He said as he stepped closer to her. She didn't move. "You think i'm afraid you?" Cato/Clove One-Shot


The Babysitter

Clove sat there across from her father on a high end grey couch in there large grey colored living room. Her brain going crazy, wondering what her father had called her down here for. Curiosity got the best of her.

"What did you need to talk about?" she asked, looking up at him with mysterious green eyes.

He smiled, knowing her impulse and curiosity. "Nothing serious. I just need you to babysit a family a block down the road."

"Why? Nobody born in District 2 needs to be babysat. They can protect themselves. They practically come out the womb with their weapon of choice, an attitude and a blood lust." Clove stated sassily.

"To bad, you're still babysitting,"

* * *

_Diiiing. Dooong. _

Clove took a step back from the door, waiting for someone to answer, her foot tapping impatiently. The door clicked 3 to 4 times, signaling they had a good security system. The door finally opened to reveal a very tall, thin woman, early 40's with grey hair and a strong face. She wore a red dress with bright red lipstick that made her look crazy creepy, her icy blue eyes bulging as she continued clipping on her dangling gold diamond earrings.

"Hello Clove. It's been a while," the lady said kindly, moving aside for Clove to step in.

Clove nodded, "It has."

This was one of the workers at the gym. Over the years she had found an interest in Clove, loving how strong and confident she is. Clove didn't take interest in the lady back, hating how she dressed up to impress men every weekend, but she did value the woman's opinions, taking her advice on how to improve her skills.

"The baby is already in her room, sleeping sound. I will be home in a couple hours. Bye," She walked out of the house happily, shutting the door loudly.

Clove rolled her eyes, still can't believe that lady was so obsessed with finding a man. She headed straight for baby Kiley's room, slowly creaking the white door open. The blue and grey room was dull, nothing really in it but the crib, some drawings of weapons on the wall, a changing station, and a chair. They obviously didn't spend a lot of time in here. She crept over to the crib, perring over to see Kiley sound asleep. Clove smiled: This should be easy. She walked over and made herself as comfortable as you can in a chair, slowly beginning to hum to herself to pass the time. But soon she fell asleep.

Hours later.

Cato swung his sword, decapitating the last dummy in the set of 50 in less than 5 minutes. He sighed, throwing down his sword as he walked over to a chair and grabbing a crisp white towel, dapping It on his forehead to wipe the sweat off his handsome face. He then reached over and grabbed his water bottle, throwing his head back and expecting cold water to splash him. Nothing. Ugh! He threw the bottle across the basement and began walking up the steep steps to the main floor of his house, the bright light shining through and blinding him momentarily. He walked down a short hallway to the wide grey kitchen, immediately heading for the double door fridge. Throwing the doors open he reached in and grabbed a Gateraid bottle, tearing off the cap and pouring all the red liquid in his mouth. When it was empty he tossed the bottle into the sink before searching through the fridge for some food, ignoring all the noise he made.

Clove shot up from her chair. Someone was in the house. Not even grabbing a weapon she crept out of the room and dove under the couch, then ran and hid behind a table. The noise continued, growing louder. It was from the kitchen. Clove took a breath before running into the Kitchen.

"Who the fuck is-," She skidded to a halt seeing it was Cato, her training partner.

"Cato what the hell are you doing here?" She asked, her voice lowering so not to wake the baby.

"I live here." He said boredly.

You would think she would know where her own district partner lived but she didn't care, she didn't really like the cocky, arrogant boy everybody loved and cheered for. She was only curious on why he wasn't watching his sister because sense he's home why does she have to baby sit?

"Why can't you watch her?" Clove asked, pursing her lips.

Cato huffed, "Because I'm training. And I don't understand why Kiley isn't training too,"

"Maybe cause she's one years old," Clove said, stating it as if it was the obvious.

Cato just rolled his eyes and dived back into the fridge, knocking things over and making as much noise as possible.

Clove gritted her teeth, marching over and grabbing him by the side of the shirt, pulling him away from the fridge before slamming the doors shut.

"Your sister is sleeping! You can tone it down or I will make you," she threatened.

Cato laughed. "Tone it down? Okay, I'll make your death silent," He gritted between his teeth, taking a step closer to her. She didn't move.

"You think I'm scared of you?" She said raising an eyebrow and before she knew it she pushed him.

Cato stumbled back. "Oh hell no," He growled before charging at Clove. She tried to move but he grabbed her wrist, tugging her to him before picking her up and slamming her down on the table. Clove quickly responded, lifting her leg and swinging it, hitting him on the side of the head.

He quickly recovers, his hand running up her body and grabbing her throat, starting to tighten. Clove fidgeted, clawing at his meaty hand. She even spit at his face. He wiped it away quickly before quickly punching her good across the face.

Her body fell flat.

He backed up, walking over to the drawer and picked up a small knife, wanting at least to give Clove a scar. He picked it up and walked back over to her, twirling it in his hand before lifting his arm, ready to strike down in her gut.

Clove's green eyes fluttered open to see and before she could react he striked down.

Kiley began crying, her wails filling the whole house. Cato stopped immediately, the blade an inch from Clove's stomach. They stayed like that for a while, contemplating on what to do next but finally Cato backed away, setting down the knife.

"You are the babysitter," He noted. With a bored expression he held out his hand to help her up.

Clove pushed his hand away and stiffly got up, slidding off the table and quickly jogging to Kiley's room. Immediately the crying stopped.

The front door began clicking and soon flew open and in stumbled in Cato's mom, her hair messed up with lipstick smeared. She awkwardly walked into the kitchen, throwing her purse onto the counter and leaning over the sink, waiting to puke. Nothing. She shrugged at her luckiness before noticing Cato standing there beside her. She looked up with glazed eyes.

"Is Clove still here?" She said in a heavy breath, finding it hard not to stutter.

Cato only nodded.

She nodded back drunkingly, falling over onto the counter and reaching for her purse, dragging it back to her and fumbling through it. Her long fingers found the cash and she pulled it out turning back to Cato.

"You pay her and tell her to come back next week same day,"

Cato was about to argue but he thought about what just happened, Clove had put up a fight, not like when they fought at the training center. This was raw, unexpected, sassy, sexy. He was turned on by her fierceness. He took the money and walked out of the kitchen to the front door to wait for her.

Clove heard the front door open, the mom was home. She quickly leaned in, gently stroking a smiling Kileys head before walking out, her mind flooding with thoughts of Cato. No one had ever beaten her in a fight. No one had ever beaten her period. But Cato had. And he was going to scar her, reminding her of that. He had fought dirty with her. That was hot.

Clove loved a challenge. She tried not to smile, forcing herself to keep a blank face but it grew even harder when she walked out of the hall to see Cato leaning against the front door. He motioned outside with his head before opening the door. She walked over and stepped outside, putting some space between them before she turned around to face him.

"Are you paying me?" She asked.

Cato had to have her. He smirked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping I could pay you in a different way," he said before closing the distance and kissed- she moved it, making his kiss land on her cheek. She had to focus on training for the Games, but then she thought why not have a little fun before the Games? You need a break from training every once in a while. But what's a break? Just giving herself to Cato? Hell no. He would chase her for it. She smirked.

"That would have been a pretty good payment," She joked.

Cato smiled at her attitude.

"But I want my cash," Clove said holding out her hand for the money. She tryed not to laugh at Cato's face expression but he quickly recovered, rolling his eyes playfully before pulling out the money and handing it to her.  
"You think you can come back next week, same day?" he asked her, a cocky smirk on his face as he sexily leaned back against the doorway.

She pretended to think about it, pouting her lips as her eyes drifted up to give the look that she was thinking. She finally nodded. "Why not," she shrugged, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"See you next week then," she said before beginning to walk away, finally letting herself smile.

Clove couldn't see it but Cato had the same happy smile on his face to.

* * *

*Thought of this idea last week, finally got to write it. I hope you guys like the story. I _tried_ keeping them in character please don't nag me about it! lol. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing :)


End file.
